Au crépuscule, commencera l'éternité
by Cassidy Agorade
Summary: Comment voyez-vous votre futur avec l'être aimé ? Il y a des événements que l'on ne peut pas contrôler, d'autres si... Yaoi tragedy, Xavier x Jordan (Hiroto x Midorikawa)


**Yo !**

**Ma première fanfic "tragedy". Cette histoire (qui sera un two-shot) est beaucoup plus sombre que tout ce que j'ai pu faire jusque-ici. A vrai dire, cela faisait plusieurs mois que je l'avais en tête et je me suis enfin décidée de la poser par écrit.**

**Couple : Xavier x Jordan (Hiroto x Midorikawa)**

**Disclaimer : ********les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de LEVEL-5 INC.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

La pluie versait des larmes sur la vitre.

– On ne va pas rester là toute la journée, se lamenta Jordan.

– Je sais bien, répondit Xavier. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ? Il tombe des cordes.

– On pourrait sortir !

– Sous l'averse ? s'étonna le rouge.

– Ben oui ! Scotty va bien chercher des grenouilles lui. Rien ne nous empêche d'aller nous promener, dit joyeusement le numéro 13.

– Si tu veux alors. On s'habille et on va faire un tour en centre-ville. Au moins, les rues seront désertes, sourit Xavier.

Jordan lui rendit son sourire, les yeux brillants.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que les deux jeunes garçons sortaient ensemble. Ils avaient pris soin de cacher leur relation aux autres joueurs, se méfiant de ce que ceux-ci pourraient dire sur leur couple. Ainsi, à chacun de leur temps libre, ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver en amoureux. Mais, ces derniers jours, leurs pauses devenaient trop rares avec les entraînements de foot qui se multipliaient en même temps que les jours se réchauffaient. Ce répit accordé par la pluie bienfaitrice leur promettrait un petit moment d'intimité, en plus de nettoyer le terrain poussiéreux.

Après avoir enfilé un pull pour affronter l'extérieur, Xavier et Jordan fermèrent la porte de l'auberge.

Le rouge ouvrit un grand parapluie et les deux équipiers se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, heureux de passer du temps ensemble, à l'abri du regard des autres.

Les allées, d'habitude animées par une foule bigarrée déambulant de boutiques en boutiques, étaient désertes. La chute allègre des gouttes d'eau formait dans une délicate mélodie sonore, clapotant contre les routes et ricochant sur les pavés. L'odeur de la terre emplissait les poumons des joueurs de ses douces senteurs et l'humidité formait un voile ondoyant près du sol, tandis que leurs pieds foulaient les trottoirs mouillés.

Xavier et Jordan se délectaient de la tranquillité et l'harmonie qui émanaient de cet espace.

– Tu veux une glace ? demanda Jordan lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un petit magasin dédié aux sucreries.

– On vient juste de sortir de table ! Tu as encore faim ? s'enquit le numéro 18 surpris.

– Non.

Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il reprit son idée.

– C'est quoi ton parfum préféré ?

Xavier leva les yeux au ciel. Ils se retrouvaient seuls et arrivaient à parler nourriture ! Mais il savait comment calmer les ardeurs alimentaires de Jordan. Il se pencha à l'oreille du vert.

– Pistache, souffla-t-il malicieux.

Le numéro 13 rosit. Cette plaisanterie avait beau être devenue leur petit rituel amoureux, la façon dont le rouge le regardait en disant cela, faisait toujours danser de doux papillons dans sa poitrine.

Xavier s'aperçut de l'exquise rougeur sur les joues de son amant et lui saisit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Jordan se ressaisit rapidement et fit un clin d'œil à son compagnon.

– Je ne suis pas comestible, affirma-t-il.

– Je ne dirais pas cela si j'étais toi. Surtout, si je me souviens bien de la dernière fois, susurra Xavier gourmand.

Le milieu de terrain rougit pour de bon. Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois. Le numéro 18 s'était montré particulièrement aventureux au lit. Cela avait été une très bonne nuit. Les deux garçons s'étaient offerts au sommeil, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Xavier caressa les doigts frais de Jordan avec la pulpe de son pouce.

– Si tu savais comme je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son ami comme on chuchote un secret.

– Je t'aime tout autant, répondit le numéro 13, heureux d'entendre ces mots qui raisonnaient comme une vérité au fond de lui.

Comme si le temps était suspendu, les deux joueurs s'arrêtèrent et se firent face. Les iris émeraude cherchèrent les orbes onyx, tandis que leurs corps s'enlaçaient. Les cœurs des deux joueurs semblaient battre au rythme de la pluie.

Le numéro 18 s'approcha du visage de son équipier et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mélange de tendresse et de passion.

Les mains de Jordan se perdirent dans les cheveux écarlates de son ami, entrouvrant la bouche pour accueillir un peu plus profondément la langue de son amant.

Le baiser, lent et avide, les fit soupirer tous les deux.

Un doux gémissement s'échappa de la gorge du vert avant de couler dans la bouche de Xavier. Le numéro 18 attira les hanches de son ami contre les siennes. Une douce chaleur se répandait peu à peu dans leurs êtres et commençait à envahir leurs sens.

Ils éteignirent les flammes naissantes de leurs corps en entendant un volet claquer sur la façade de la rue. Xavier se détacha à regret de l'étreinte sensuelle de son partenaire, se contentant de poser son front sur le sien.

Ils restèrent quelques instants le regard rivé dans les yeux de l'autre, mêlant leurs respirations dans la brume en formation. De la buée s'échappait de leurs lèvres, un souffle chaud dans l'humidité du dehors.

Jordan frissonna.

– Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta le rouge.

– Pas beaucoup.

– Tu trembles, on va rentrer.

– Je veux bien. On pourra se réchauffer. Je connais un bon moyen pour cela, ajouta le milieu de terrain avec un regard d'envie à son partenaire.

– Tu es incorrigible ! déclara Xavier.

Mais la phrase avait eu son effet et le rouge suivit son ami, un sourire à peine dissimulé sur le visage.

Les deux joueurs reprirent la direction de l'auberge, passant par les allées par lesquelles ils étaient venus.

Le brouillard s'était alourdi, formant un nuage pâle et moutonneux sur la ville. Jordan désigna du doigt l'épaisse couche mousseuse.

– Regarde, on dirait des blancs en neige ! s'extasia le vert.

Le numéro 18 secoua la tête. Son compagnon avait l'art de tout rapprocher à la nourriture. Au fond de lui, il trouvait son petit-ami adorable pour cela, se délectant de son expression émerveillée.

Le milieu de terrain lâcha la main de Xavier, ses iris brillant de lueurs enfantines. Il trotta vers un objectif invisible.

Le rouge le regarda faire. Il admirait la joie de vivre sans faille du numéro 13 quand soudain...

Une voiture percuta Jordan.

Le choc résonna aux oreilles du rouge sans qu'il soit incapable de réagir.

Le chauffeur, qui n'avait pas vu traverser le garçon aux cheveux verts, écrasa la pédale de frein et se précipita hors de la voiture. Il courut vers le corps étendu par terre et sorti son téléphone pour appeler les secours.

Xavier était paralysé. Le monde lui sembla s'effondrer autour de lui, s'écroulant sur lui-même. Chaque parcelle de son univers s'abattait à la vue de son partenaire immobile sur l'asphalte. Une sirène raisonna au loin tandis qu'il s'approchait de son compagnon.

L'automobiliste lui dit quelque-chose mais il ne l'entendit pas. Le rouge était incapable d'entendre autre chose que les battements de son propre cœur, trop sourds, trop bruyants. Impuissant, il tomba à genoux devant le milieu de terrain.

Le numéro 13 reposait sur le sol dur, paupières closes.

– Jordan...

Le vert ouvrit les yeux. Une onde d'espoir traversa Xavier. Il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces.

– Reste avec moi, pria le rouge de toutes ses forces.

Le regard du vert se fit vague. Il devait se battre pour respirer, chaque bouffée lui coûtant un peu plus d'efforts que la précédente. Dans un effort de volonté, Jordan tourna la tête vers son ami.

– Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Je le voyais partir.

Je regardais ses yeux et pu y lire toute la peine du monde, mais aussi une immense joie. Celle de nos moments passés ensemble, celle de nous être rencontrés.

Mon cœur se serra. Il était ma flamme, mon ciel et mes étoiles. Je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans lui.

_Deux orphelins qui avaient trouvé une famille._

_Deux orphelins qui s'étaient réunis._

_Le sceau de destin qui s'abat sur la vie et la déchire dans un crissement effroyable._

Il y avait tant de choses que nous n'avions pas faites. J'avais tant de regrets. Tant de choses que j'aurais voulu partager avec toi.

_La vie ne connaît pas la pitié._

_Elle vous offre ce qu'il y a de plus beau puis vous l'arrache, vous rendant encore plus malheureux et misérable qu'avant._

Je le regardais lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais ces paupières se fermaient inexorablement. Sa respiration tressaillit lorsque ses lèvres remuèrent en un « Adieu » muet.

Sa tête roula sur le côté.

C'était fini. Le monde se brisa autour de moi dans les cris et les larmes.

Des personnes m'emmenèrent, m'arrachant du sol. J'entendis les ambulanciers parlaient entre eux, vite, fort. Les mots sonnaient comme des coups à mes oreilles. « hémorragie interne », « trop tard », « état de choc ». Je compris que c'était fini. Plus rien ne ferait revenir mon ami. Plus personne ne pourrait l'aider.

Pendant qu'on m'éloignait, je voulu me retourner une dernière fois vers Jordan.

Il était là, allongé et calme. La tête posée sur le côté comme s'il dormait.

Un pauvre sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

_Si j'avais su, je t'aurais présenté au monde entier, j'aurais tout osé._

_Pour toi, j'aurais été prêt à tout._

_Je n'ai pas su te protéger._

_Pardonne-moi._

* * *

Le regard de Xavier se posa sur la ligne d'horizon où le Soleil se couchait. Il ne dormirait pas cette nuit.


End file.
